Lizzie, Lizzie with a Zitty
by heradeiia
Summary: **COMPLETE** Lizzie wakes up one morning and finds out that she has a giant zit on her nose! What will she do about it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Lizzie, Lizzie with a Zitty"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've hit the snooze button a couple of times already and this is the second time Mom called me   
  
for breakfast. I groaned. The homework that I made last night kept me up late.  
  
I stood up because I know that I need to go to school anyway, like it or not. Looking at the   
  
mirror, I saw the biggest zit ever, right at my very own nose! And I mean it's big, very big and  
  
huge and gross and did I mention that it's big? Because it is!  
  
Guess what I did next.  
  
I screamed as loudly as I could, hoping it would scare off the zit and leave my nose alone. But   
  
you know what? It didn't work.  
  
Three people entered my room.  
  
"Lizzie?" Mom cried.  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" Dad asked.  
  
People can be clueless at times.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR NOSE?" Matt screamed dramatically and then laughed his head off.  
  
Great. I have a big zit on my nose and Matt thinks it's funny. Bummer. Let's see how this day   
  
goes.  
  
In front of Lizzie's locker...  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo and Miranda greeted me. Yess!! They didn't even notice my big, fat, red   
  
pimple! Well, at least until...  
  
"Oh. My. God." Miranda said, shocked.  
  
"What about Him?" I said, annoyed.  
  
Gordo looked at me as if I've grown an extra head.  
  
I spent the rest of the morning periods dodging glances from people. All they ever do is look at  
  
me as if I were a slug or snigger behind my back.  
  
Ugh. This is one of the worst mornings I ever had.  
  
Lunch time...  
  
I played with the pizza Miranda got for me. I heard the cafeteria ladies laugh before in the   
  
kitchen when they added their secret ingredient to the Sloppy Joes, and I don't ever want to   
  
hear it again.  
  
If they see my zit, the spotlight will be on me. I sometimes wish to be the center of   
  
attention but not now. Especially not with this thing on my nose.  
  
Anyway, back to the pizza. It smells *so* much like Elmer's glue...  
  
"So you're not gonna eat your pizza?" Miranda asked.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Come on, Miranda. It awfully smells like glue."  
  
Gordo shivered. "Those cafeteria ladies..." he muttered.  
  
"You know, Lizzie, you'll never have a chance to be popular with that zit on your nose," Miranda  
  
pointed out.  
  
I feel angry but shrugged off Miranda's comment. I've had enough already.  
  
And then, the person I've been dreading to see came.  
  
Author's Notes: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review any way you like. Flames will be  
  
ignored but constructive criticisms are welcome. Hope you liked this! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 --  
  
Kate.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Kate called, approaching me.  
  
Inside my head, I was groaning. First, Miranda, then, Gordo. Could this day turn even worse? I tried to hide my nose with my hand, pretending that the scent of Kate didn't please me.  
  
"What?" I asked casually, srunching up my nose so she would get the hint that i don't like her smell.  
  
Kate raised an eye brow. "Don't 'what' me, McGuire."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Kate is not gonna ruin my day.  
  
"Don't touch your pimple, Lizzie! It will cause germs to spread around and you wouldn't like the results," Gordo warned.  
  
COULD YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX!!! I felt like screaming. Instead of being thankful for Gordo's advice, I felt like bumping his head on my Dad's gnomes. I glared at him. Okay, so i'm trapped. I left my hand on my nose, knowing that Kate and her cronies are going to ruin my day no matter what.  
  
"Eeew, Lizzie, what's that thing on your nose?" Kate said, her voice exaggerating. Kate and the other cheerleaders had identical expresions on their faces.  
  
Ugh! The only thing I did was looking at the ground. "Wrong move, McGuire!" I thought to myself. Looking at the ground is what a perfect loser would do.  
  
"Lizzie and Her Pimple," Kate was looking at the sky dreamily. "That's a perfect name! 'Lizzie and Her Pimple!'"  
  
The other cheerleaders nodded in agreement.  
  
Lame name, Kate.  
  
"Lame-oh!" Miranda said. I feel very happy. At least Miranda was supporting me.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie with a Zitty is way cooler, Kate. Lizzie and her Pimple is the dumbest title I ever heard," Miranda said.  
  
  
  
Did I just said that Miranda was supporting me?' Because Miranda is now on my Who-to-Hit list. She's the second person i'm going to hit on Dad's gnomes.  
  
Kate had a moment to think about it. Kate Sanders never ran out of words, at least until now. But then, I don't like the look on her face. It looked smug.  
  
"Thanks, Sanchez!" Kate is *very* amused. "In fact, you have very good taste on making names. Lizzie, Lizzie, with a Zitty is *real* cool. Right?" she turned to the bunch of cheerleaders behind her back. "Right" is more like a command than a questions as Claire and the others agreed.  
  
Miranda was *sooo* happy. She looked like she won a million dollars in the lottery. I wanted to strangle her and wipe the smile planted on her face.  
  
"Ugh!" I screamed. I really had enough. I ran to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, i know, I know, the ending is a bit awkward and this whole chapter sucks. Sorry! But I promise chapter 3 will be up tomorrow and I ain't kidding. But I really hope you review and tell me what you think! Lol. So anywayz, here's what I have to say about the first 6 reviews I recieved:  
  
*I nominate Rapid SQUEE Fan as my fave review! It was funny! But please don't squeeze Lizzie's pimple! You're gonna ruin the story! hehe...hope you enjoyed reading this!  
  
*To BonBons and RossnRachel4ever: I'm glad you read this fic as if it's a typical Lizzie McGuire episode!  
  
*To LALAineZ cHiCk and AJLITE: Please continue reading this!=)  
  
*Hells Angel: You're a big fan of Lizzie, huh? Well, sorry! I'll try to make a fic about Lizzie (with nothing bad gonna happen to her) for you! =)  
  
You guys, email me soon at clanara_clear@hotmail.com. I'm looking forward on your emails! Give me ideas, suggestions or anything you want to tell me!  
  
THANKS!!!  
  
*heradeiia 


	3. Chapter 3

READ THIS OR YOU WON'T GET CHAPTER 4!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter (Harry Potter will be mentioned soon) and INL. I have nothing more to say about INL.  
  
Author's Notes: I was brainstorming when I wrote the first and second chapter and, you know, if you have a brainstorm you just keep on writing nonstop. lol. By the way, the review I got from Jessica is right, I need to make a Matt plot to make it more like a typical Lizzie McGuire episode. Please note that asterisks signify the change of POV's. Enjoy!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to INL (a.k.a. Rapid SQUEE Fan) because she gave me a plot bunny and I liked her review!  
  
Chapter 3 --   
  
I'm sitting on the kitchen table, thinking that I had the most miserable life in the whole world. But then, I feel selfish at the same time. Some other people had millions of zits on their faces and I have only one on my nose; either way, I still feel miserable. I sighed despodently and reached for my copy of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I was reading the part when The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were watching the World Cup. Maybe it can get the zit off my mind. But you know the thing that pisses me off so much? It's the zit. Again. If you're on my place you'll be seeing the huge puss thing while reading. Told ya it's big.  
  
*********  
  
"Okay, Lanny, we have a plan," Matt said to Lanny as if he said something. But on the other hand, Matt is the only one who can understand Lanny. They both tiptoed toward Lizzie and hid behind a plant. Lizzie looked about suspiciously. She was quite sure that she heard something.  
  
"Pssst!" Matt called, still hiding.  
  
And again.  
  
"Pssst!"  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie yelled. "Show up -- NOW!"  
  
Matt showed up with Lanny. "So Lizzie...I can still see your pimple in your nose..." Matt said softly, with Lanny beside him, wearing a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Lizzie was getting more and more irritated. She slammed the book she was reading shut.  
  
"I know a person who can get that icky puss off you. I'm going to tell you who she is," Matt explained. Lanny nodded in agreement.  
  
Lizzie raised her left brow. "Who?"  
  
"But --" Matt raised his hand dissaprovingly, "only if you buy me the new magician set. It's on sale. 15 dollars. And you're gonna tell Mom and Dad that it is an advanced gift from you for my birthday."  
  
"What?" Lizzie exclaimed. "Your birthday is still five months from now! And besides, I'm saving my money to buy the outfit on Seventeen!"  
  
Matt was rubbing his chin and was looking at the ceiling. "Well then...you can either buy that outfit you want from your stupid magazine with that zit of yours," Matt said wisely, "or you can buy me the magician set and get that zit out right away."  
  
Lizzie was thinking. When she thinks, she thinks. "Think, McGuire, think!" she chanted to herself. If she bought the outfit she's been dying to buy, the outfit will be nothing to people. Her zit is still in the spotlight. But if she buys Matt that dumb magician set, her problem will be solved. But still...  
  
"Okay, fine! I'm gonna buy that magician set and you're gonna call--"  
  
"INL. Her name's INL."  
  
"INL, to take off my puss."  
  
"And--"  
  
"And i'm gonna tell Mom and Dad that it's an advanced birthday present for you. Happy?"  
  
Matt rubbed his hands together and beamed with Lanny. "Looks like we have a deal, Lizzie." And the two guys left.  
  
"How depressing," Lizzie thought bitterly.  
  
*********  
  
Okay, if I want to get this thing off of me, I might as well get over it. I was biking my way through the magic store, very dissapointed. I was going to waste 15 bucks in one day.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie!" I heard someone call me. I dropped my bike on the curb and looked behind me. It was Gordo.  
  
"Oh. You." I didn't mean to sound mean or anything but my mouth seemed to be working by itself. But I still looked at him coldly.  
  
"Yes, me," Gordo replied with a little hint of hurt on his voice. "Look, Lizzie, I'm very sorry about a while ago...you know, for humiliating you. Miranda's sorry too, though she can't be with us tonight. There are visitors in her house."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, I understand." Really, I understand. I mean, Gordo has been my friend ever since I was 1 year old. I know it when he's very sorry.  
  
"So," Gordo said while kicking a soda can on the sidewalk. I left my bike on Mrs. Seltzer's front yard. She doesn't mind, really. "What's up? What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm gonna buy Matt a 15 dollar magician set," I answered, bummed out.  
  
"For what?" he asked, his forehead wrinkled.  
  
I explained him the situation.  
  
"Oh, that sucks," he told me.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if the third chapter is very serious, you know, with nothing fun or funny in it. But I do hope you enjoyed reading it! lol. Since I liked Rapid SQUEE Fan's review again, I decided to include her on my fic! Lucky you, INL! Please keep in touch with me, readers! I had so much fun writing this. Watch out for the 4th chapter soon!  
  
*heradeiia 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys! They really kept me going! Have fun reading this! =)  
  
Chapter 4 --  
  
I bade Gordo goodbye and thanked him after we bought Matt's magician set. I don't know why I felt happy but I was. This zit will be gone in no time. Joy!  
  
I opened our front door and saw Mom with her groceries.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Mom greeted me as I sat down. "You look flushed. Where did you go?"  
  
Wait. What was I suppose to say? Hmmm...well first, I bought Matt his dumb magician set so he would take my zit off my pathetic nose. No, INL, whoever she was, was supposed to take the zit off my nose! So now that my 15 bucks are gone, I can't buy that hot outfit I saw on Seventeen! Wasn't my life depressing?  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Oh!" I practically jumped. "Um...well...what were you asking again? Oh yeah --" I cleared my throat. "Well, I decided to buy Matt the magician set he's been dying to have, you know, for his birthday after 5 months. But I'm gonna give it to him now."  
  
Uh-huh...if you say so. I'm not really good at lying but this time, I was desperate.  
  
At first, Mom narrowed her eyes on me so I smiled sweetly. You know what she did next? She clapped her hands and hugged me.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie!" she breathed, "you're a really great sister!"  
  
I rolled my eyes behind her back. Yeah, right, as if I really wanted to waste my money for Matt.  
  
After dinner...  
  
"Hey Matt! Here's your magician set!" I called out from Matt's room.  
  
Matt opened the door. "Come in. And Lizzie -- it would be better if you pay my room a compliment."  
  
I entered his room, ready to scrunch up my nose. But guess what? I didn't.  
  
"Your room's cool," I admitted. The last time I ever went to his room was when I was eight. I helped Matt shove off his toys while Nana was stuck at the bottom. She attempted to squeeze Matt's miniature soldiers then blood squirted at her. So she tripped. What a happy ending. I know that I'm getting sarcastic these days but don't mind me.  
  
"So." he turned to me.  
  
"So." I answered, looking around. Matt's room is well...how do I say this? Awesome!  
  
"You got the magician set?" Matt asked coolly.  
  
"You got INL?" I shot back.  
  
"First the magician set --"  
  
I opened my mouth to protest.  
  
"-- then you get INL."  
  
"Fine." I didn't really want to fight with Matt anyway; it will only cause me a headache. I gave him the magician set.  
  
"Whoa!" Matt gasped. He opened the box eagerly and tried on the tall hat included in the set. I saw a fake robotic bunny that went with the hat. But it looked real. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Where is INL? You can't just leave me here seeing you admire your stupid set!"  
  
Matt blinked at me. Was he trying to annoy me or something? Because I'm ready to bump his magician set on one of Dad's gnomes. Oh, and his head too. Or if Matt was a gnome I'd do the exact thing what the Weasleys do (in Harry Potter): you know, throw him away from our backyard.  
  
"Be patient, Lizzie, INL doesn't want to be rushed."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, as though to say: "Come on.".  
  
Just then, Matt's closet creaked. It was being opened. My heart was beating fast. Could this be INL? Why was she coming from Matt's closet?  
  
I screamed when I saw a girl around 15. Matt covered my mouth, just in case Mom and Dad heard me. So this is INL. I gaped at her.  
  
Who wouldn't scream for Pete's sake? Can you imagine a girl coming out from your brother's closet and you don't know anything about it?  
  
"Hey, Inny," Matt greeted the stranger. "Here's Lizzie." Matt motioned me.  
  
My jaw was open in shock. "B-b-but -- w-where did you come from? Why are you in Matt's closet?" I was sooo confused. Way confused.  
  
"INL is a friend of mine," Matt explained, "She's sort of like my secret agent. She's in my closet to experiment on something for the prank we're planning on Jhonny. Cool huh?"  
  
"And I'm very good at squeezing horrible zits, mind you," INL added.  
  
"Oooh-kay..." I said. Hmmm...wonder how INL would get this zit off me. But there were like one hundred questions on my mind.  
  
"So where did you two meet?"  
  
"Well, that's a secret," Matt said defiantly. "That's all ya need to know. Anyway, let's get this over with to get that icky--" he grimaced. "--zit gone. Inny?"  
  
"Yup. Sit right here, Lizzie," INL ushered me on a chair nearby Matt's lamp. I sat down.  
  
"Gimme the blindfold, Matt," INL ordered.  
  
Why the heck would you want a blindfold for? But I kept quiet. I didn't want to disturb INL or anything. She was concentrating hard.  
  
Once she made sure I can no longer see anything, she squeezed my pimple! I didn't scream. I just made a sound because if Mom and Dad heard me scream -- well, I don't know what will happen but one thing's for sure -- Matt's secret agent would no longer be secret anymore.  
  
It hurt. And I tell you it hurts. I feel liquid coming out. Like yuck! I don't even want to think about how it looked like.  
  
"Almost done," she reassured me. I can feel her wipe the puss and blood with a fresh smelling fabric. Yess! It's gone.  
  
Matt untied my blindfold and INL gave me a mirror to look at. The zit was gone! I've never been so happy in my life! Though the skin where the zit was before was kinda red.  
  
"Don't worry," INL said as if she read my mind. "Here's a concealer stick. Keep it, it's yours."  
  
I grabbed the concealer stick and thanked her. "Night guys," I beamed at them.  
  
"Night Lizzie," they said together.  
  
Then Matt slammed the door shot, leaving a very happy Lizzie McGuire outside.  
  
Author's Notes: Next chapter will be up soon. So watch out for it! Tell me what you think and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Author's Notes: Please check chap 3 for disclaimer. By the way, I had no idea what Lizzie's astrological sign is so I just wrote Virgo, ok? Some parts of the Virgo reading I made is not owned by me. It is borrowed from Teen People Magazine (issue: Winter 2003).  
  
Chapter 5 --  
  
I was flipping through the pages of Teen People that I just bought last week. There was a horoscope special in it. I was scanning the page for my astrological sign and finally saw it.  
  
Virgo:  
  
A kind of gal who doesn't like wearing anything too revealing and who always wants to look fresh and clean, you Virgos can't live without a daily planner. Reading is a pastime for you and your secret wish is to be a hero. You answer everything with common sense and you have the aura around you that makes guys crazy (at this, Lizzie raised an eyebrow). You will meet someone unexpected (obviously, not part of your planner) to help you out this month. Make sure to thank the helper enough to avoid bad luck on the second week of December.  
  
Okay. That was weird. So I had to thank the helper to avoid bad luck on December, huh? I bet the helper is INL. I guess I hadn't thanked her enough. I made a mental note to tell Matt how thankful I am for INL.  
  
I hid the magazine underneath my bed and as soon as I turned off my lamp, I fell asleep instantly.  
  
The next day...  
  
I waited at the bus stop, relieved that breakfast was *finally* over. Mom kept looking at me suspiciously, now that my zit is gone. I kept telling her that it just went away. Dad didn't looked like he believed anything I said. As I entered the bus, Miranda and Gordo waved frantically at me.  
  
"Hey, Gordo. Hey, Miranda," I said to my two bestfriends as I batted my eyelashes at them.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda gasped. "Your zit! I-I-It's gone! Where is it?"  
  
This is what I call private victory. Yipee!  
  
I told them happily the events last night and I gave them a brief explanation of how INL got the pus thing off me.  
  
Lunch time...  
  
I was eating Mexican food (that doesn't even taste like Mexican at all) when I saw INL out of the corner of my eye. She was hiding behind a tree. Once I made sure no one was looking, I mouthed "Thankyou" at her then she winked and dissapeared. Strange.  
  
Then I saw Kate Sanders approaching. What was she gonna say now? My zit is gone. Haha.  
  
"Ooooh, Lizzie, where's your zit?" said Kate.  
  
"Like it's any of your business," Miranda said hotly.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes at Miranda. "I wasn't asking *you*."  
  
There was a way how Kate said 'YOU.' She said it like it was the name of a bug.  
  
"Well then, if you're asking me where's my zit then, I think it had transferred on your nose," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
Oh no! What I said was stupid! Why had I said that? That was just, like, the most impossible thing in the world! I'm dead meat. Then, I saw a huge zit growing on Kate's nose! Right before my very own eyes! I guessed that this was INL's work! She doesn't like Kate much so she did this!  
  
"Cheerleaders don't get zits!" Gordo tried to catch his breath. It was very hilarious.  
  
Miranda was laughing so hard that she almost bumped me. So what? We needed a celebration! I didn't care if we looked like we were retarded or anything, this was just funny. Kate had tears in her eyes, running to the nearest bathroom. Haha! Clare and the other cheerleaders glared at the three of us.  
  
I came home early, as I used the first bus. I skipped happily toward the kitchen to find some food. As I opened the refrigerator, I grabbed a strawberry yogurt and ate it silently.  
  
"What Inny did a while ago was cool!"  
  
I promptly jumped. Then I sighed. Why was I always surprised?  
  
"What do you mean, Matt?" I said.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean," he said with eyes full of mischief in it.  
  
"You mean the zit on Kate?"  
  
"Of course! Didn't you see me and Inny?"  
  
"I just saw INL but not you. And I never saw her when she transferred the my original zit on Kate."  
  
Then I heard a pop and screamed. INL appeared right beside Matt. I sighed again.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oops, sorry," INL smiled apologetically. "Anyway, of course you didn't see me! I don't want to lose my powers, do I?"  
  
I grinned at her. "By the way, thanks INL for taking the puss thing off me."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'm glad I can help. And Lizzie --"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop calling me INL. Call me Inny."  
  
And with a snap, she vanished. At least I didn't get surprised or anything.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"AAARRGGHH!"  
  
So I spent the rest of my time chasing Matt.  
  
Lizzie's room...  
  
Someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Mom, Dad, or a retard?" I called.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," I saw Mom enter. "Who's the retard?"  
  
"Oh! Umm, it's nothing. Anyway, what brings you here?" I tried to change the subject.  
  
"I'm just here to bring your laundry," she said as she dropped the laundry basket with my clean clothes on the floor.  
  
Then she smiled at me. There was something in her eyes. It's oddly familiar...  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going," she said, ready to leave the room.  
  
"Mom, wait!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I have a little confession to make."  
  
There. I said it. My mouth has a mind of its own.  
  
"Oh really?" Mom said. She sat down on my bed.  
  
I nodded. "Mom, you know that magician set I gave to Matt? It wasn't a gift. It's sort of like a trade. Matt has this friend of him that can take off zits. So she took off my zit."  
  
I said it! I can't believe I said it. But I didn't give information about Inny, obviously.  
  
"Matt made you buy a 15 dollar magician set to get that zit off? What if he never had a friend who can take off zits? You know that you can never return any purchased item from the magic store!" Mom roared.  
  
I looked down at my hands as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
"I'm going to ground Matt."  
  
Did I heard her right?  
  
"B-but, h-how about me?" I stammered.  
  
"Why should I ground you?"  
  
******  
  
At dinner, Lizzie, Jo and Matt were the only ones eating. Sam was comming home late since he attended a seminar.  
  
Before Matt can stand up, Jo stopped him.  
  
"Matt--you're grounded," Jo said calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, alarmed.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I contacted the owner of the magic store a while ago and I told him that you're the one who's going to polish and clean everything in there. Starting tomorrow," Jo said sternly.  
  
Matt made a sad face. But when he turned around to go to his room, his face was far from sad. "Woohoo!" Being grounded wasn't so bad after all!  
  
Author's Notes: That's it. It's done. I know it's, well, kinda corny but I am very shocked that people review this LM fic. In fact, it's my very first, and I got nice comments from other LM fans!  
  
I'm really depressed because the ones who used to read the first chapter didn't even read the 2nd 3rd and 4th! ARGH!  
  
BTW, I would like to give a toast to one of the very amazing person of all! INL! She reviewed all of my chapters and was even included to my fic! Rock on, Inny! ;) 


End file.
